An imaging apparatus such as a printer or a copier typically applies a colored material such as a dry powder toner or liquid ink to media to form a desired image. Most imaging apparatus therefore keep a supply of such colored material, or colorant, stored in a reservoir where it is available for use in producing an image.
It is important that the imaging apparatus provide an adequate supply of colorant so that a given print job may be completed. Running out of either toner or ink during printing or copying typically results in unacceptable print quality and a concomitant waste of resources, such as print media, while the printing continues. Some imaging apparatus actively halt printing when the colorant supply is exhausted or low, in order to prevent such unacceptable print quality, or more importantly, to avoid damage to the printing apparatus itself. As a result, a print job may be halted at an intermediate point, also causing frustration and potentially wasting resources.
Although some printers, copiers, and other imaging devices may include the ability to measure, track, or report consumable supplies such as ink or toner, this ability is typically limited to a xe2x80x9ctoner lowxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cink lowxe2x80x9d alert. However, in the case of an extensive print job, the alert may not be triggered before the lengthy print process is initiated, with the result that the ink supply is exhausted before the print job is completed. Such incidents may again cause significant frustration and waste of resources.
Similarly frustrating is the inability to accurately predict how many copies of a desired document might be printed with the ink supply that is available for use. Such a prediction could enable a user to immediately select the maximum number of copies of a desired document that could be printed with the ink supply available.
An imaging system, including a print engine and a processor assembly, is provided wherein the print engine is coupled to an available amount of at least one colorant, and is configured to apply the colorant to media. The processor assembly is coupled with the print engine, and is configured to receive a print job, and convert it into a corresponding set of print engine commands for applying the colorant to the media to produce an image. The processor assembly is also configured to determine an amount of colorant needed to produce the image and compare the determined amount of colorant to the amount of colorant available.